


Enter the Dragon

by MoodyKitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Axe is Sans, Flare is Grillby, Fluff, Gen, Gift, HorrorTale Sans, Original Character - Annisa, Original Character - Rayven Holtz, Original Character - Snow Carson, Performance Art, Roberta Flack, audition, killing me softly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: What to do when a fire monster gets caught in the rain?  Give him your umbrella!





	Enter the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseDarkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Shifty Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465985) by [RoseDarkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire). 



> I did a thing! Annisa refused to be shelved and poked at to get her story out. I tried to tell her she wasn't even a complete concept yet but she really didn't care. So, here she is in all her colorful glory.

It was pouring rain. Really dumping. Annisa came out of the grocery store and stopped to stare. She’d smelled the rain earlier that day and dressed accordingly. She wasn’t dismayed or surprised. The air always smelled so much fresher after a rain and the sound of it on the roof at night always lulled her to sleep. Despite loving the heat, she loved the rain as well. She sighed and glanced to the side, doing a double take. How had she missed him? She must have been really distracted by the rain to not notice the gleaming…flaming monster man standing under the awning, also looking out at the rain.

He did not look pleased with the weather. She supposed that made sense, not only was he made of flames, he didn’t look prepared for the weather either, his red eyes narrowed at the falling droplets as if they’d personally insulted him. Annisa pressed her lips together in thought before putting her grocery back down and swinging her backpack around to the front. Unzipping it, she reached into the darkness that greeted her and thought prominently about what she wanted to pull out. A moment later, it came to her hand and she pulled it free. Using her free hand, she stoopped to pick up her grocery back and approached him.

He turned to look at her as she approached and she smiled broadly at him, trying to project harmlessness, “Hi, there!” She greeted cheerily.

He nodded to her, turning his whole body towards her as she approached. He was quite tall compared to her average height and she had to tip her head back to continue looking him in the face.

“Good evening.” He replied, his voice low and a bit whispery. It immediately drew up mental images of a hissing campfire. Speaking of camp fires, he was warm at this distance to stand near; that was nice. He was a stranger, though and it was not a good idea to try and cuddle with strangers that one meets in front of the grocery store.

“Please use this.” She extended the item. The umbrella was a vibrant dark pink color with black specks and green detailing around the edges.

“Don’t you need it? Besides, I’m sure it will let up soon…” He glanced back out into the rain.

“I’ve got a rain coat on with a hood, my bags all zip closed and I love the rain. I’ll be fine. Pretty sure the rain is here to stay for a while.” She moved the umbrella closer, “Come on. I’m sure you had things you wanted to do tonight. I know I do.” She raised a dark brow up at him, her mouth quirking to the side.

He looked back down at the umbrella then out at the rain, then down at her before reluctantly reaching out and taking it from her. She grinned and closed her back pack, flipping it back to her back and pulling her hood up.

“Thank you.” He was frowning down at the umbrella in his hands.

“No problem! It’s a watermelon pattern!” She laughed a little, “Well, gotta go! See you around!” She turned and hurried into the rain and away.

Flare didn’t have time to say anything else before the woman took off running into the elements, leaving portable shelter in his hands. When he’d come out of the store to see the rain, he’d been annoyed. He figured he’d have enough time to get in and out and home before the inclement weather hit but no such luck. Now he was stuck, debating whether he should call for help or wait it out. He’d been debating the merits of both when he’d been approached by a young woman in a colorful rain coat. Her rainboots had yellow rubber duckies on them. She had been prepared for the rain, why was she heading his way? He’d been nonplussed when she’d offered an umbrella to him.

Humans were…well, some were quite intolerable, while others were like this little one here. She had a pleasant brown face with thick, straight dark hair that looked as if it hung to her shoulders. Her dark eyes had a bit of a slant to them above a broad nose and full lips. High cheekbones pushed her eyes up giving the illusion they were closed as she smiled broadly at him. She looked so happy to see him but he was certain he’d never seen her before. She’d urged him to take the umbrella and now she was gone and he hadn’t even gotten her name, hadn’t gotten to shake her hand.

She’d been right, though, there were things he needed to accomplish this evening and standing there kicking himself for his slow wittedness wasn’t one of them. He opened it to see that indeed, the umbrella did look like a watermelon. His savior liked color, if her outfit had been any indication. He snorted then stepped out into the elements with his newly obtained watermelon umbrella.

She pushed into her hotel room, shoving her hood back and placing her bags on the floor. This was her first night here and there were things she needed to do tomorrow, urgent things. She hoped the Alpha wouldn’t mind that she hadn’t introduced herself today but she’d arrived later than she had intended and things just sort of…Annisa sighed, taking off her sopping wet coat and hanging it to dry near the door. She left her backpack and boots there too and brought the groceries into the small kitchenette the room was equipped with. As she put up the food, she thought about the things she needed to do.

_Introduce myself to the Alpha, hope that they don’t mind taking another member, get a job, get an apartment. Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy._ She had enough money to keep her afloat for a while but it would start to run out if she took too long to find a job. Fortunately, there were a number of bars and clubs she could offer her vocal talent to. She’d worry about it tomorrow. For tonight, she made a light, simple meal before going to bed.

She’d overslept.

Annisa scowled irritably up at the ceiling. She’d never been all that good with waking up in the morning. Now that there was no one around to poke her with a stick, she’d had to rely on her alarm on her cell phone. Where was her cell phone? She sat up, her hair falling into her face as she looked around. It wasn’t on the bed side table where she’d put it last night. She spotted it across the room on the floor. She had a vague memory of waking up and flinging it away, now that she thought about it. She’d bought a very good case for it, though so it should be fine. Rolling out of bed, she trudged over and looked at her screen.

11:00

She sucked air in hard, “Fffffffffffffff--!” She didn’t move though, just clenched her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip to keep the epithet in. Finally, she relaxed, _It’s fine. This is fine_ , she thought. It wasn’t but there was no helping it. She hurried but didn’t rush to get ready, finding a bright sunshine yellow dress with a full skirt that fell to just below her knee and some royal blue heeled ankle boots. Donning her rain coat again, she left her hotel room and headed down the street. She hummed and sang quietly to herself as she clacked down the street, the skirt swinging around her legs. She came to a stop abruptly and looked up the sign of the bar she’d been planning on applying to. It was almost lunch time so maybe they would have someone there she could talk to?

She was relieved to see the door was open. It was dark in here, the décor reminding her of some of the photos she’d seen of speakeasies in the 1920’s. The atmosphere was further sold when the man that came out of the back holding a clipboard rounded the corner. The waistcoat, slacks and button-down shirt looked quite good on him. What made her freeze inside the doorway wasn’t his outfit but who it was.

Flare glanced up then did a double take and froze as well. The Rainbow Woman was here. Why was she here? He watched as she gave him a crooked smile and waved a little awkwardly at him.

“I have your umbrella.” Was the first thing out of his mouth.

She raised her brows her smile becoming brighter, “It worked for you, then? That’s good!” She glanced off to the side, “Do you also happen to have an opening for a singer?” She asked.

“Flare, hon, have you seen my bru—?” a diminutive woman with impressive curves came out of the one the doors but stopped when she noticed there was company, “Oh, hello!”

Annisa waved, “Hiya!”

The woman’s blue eyes flickered down then widened, “Oh, I love your shoes!” She got closer.

“Thanks! They were on sale so I HAD to get them. They’re so comfy too!” Annisa gushed.

The shorter woman came forward, offering her hand, “I’m Snow, nice to meet ya. Ya have business with Flare here?” She indicated the silent fire monster. He’d put his clipboard down and had rounded the counter while they bonded over her footwear.

“Oh, yes. I’m Annisa. I’m new to the area and looking for a singing gig in the area. This was on my list of places to visit so I thought I’d poke my head in.” She took a subtle breath inward with her lips parted, testing the air. These two…their scents were blended.

_Ah._

The women looked over at Flare and he raised his index finger, “Hold that thought, young one.” Then turned and returned to the back room behind the bar. While he was gone, she returned her attention to Snow.

“I was hoping to meet with the Alpha today too. I was one my way when I passed by.” Annisa admitted sheepishly.

Snow stilled, then nodded, “I’ll see what I can do for ya.” She replied after a moment. Flare reappeared and gave Annisa back her umbrella.

“Thank you for this. You really saved me.” He informed her gravely.

“You’re the one?!” Snow gasped, “That was so sweet of ya!”

Annisa felt her face grow hot as she took back her umbrella, “Yes, well…you’re welcome.” She murmured.

Flare offered his hand, “Allow me to formally introduce myself; I am Flare Nightshade, owner of this establishment.”

She took it with her free hand. His hands were well, warm of course. His hands seemed to swallow hers up, “Ah.” He said. When she looked up at him, he simply smiled and released her hand, not explaining.

“Well, I suppose the first thing to do is have you audition. Are you prepared for that right now or…?”

“Oh, I can sing something now if you have time. Sorry if you’re still closed, the door was unlocked.

“The lunch crowd will start trickling in soon.” Snow piped up.

Flare gestured towards the stage and Annisa hurried over, putting her bag down. She opened it up and thought about her guitar. It appeared and she pulled it gripped it around the neck, pulling the instrument free.

“How in the hell--?!” Snow was watching curiously and when Annisa turned to look at her, her eyes were wide.

“Um…”

“Interesting bag there. Magic, I assume?” Flare commented, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

She looked over at him, nodding, ‘It’s an heirloom…it’s complicated.” She climbed on stage, shedding her coat as well. It took her a moment to tune her instrument but when she did, she took a deep breath, centering herself. There was always that jittery feeling in her stomach before she performed, but as soon as she got down to it, the world seemed to fade away.

“Strummin’ my pain with his fingers

Singin’ my life with his words.

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Tellin’ my whole life with his words

Killing me softly

With his song”

She strummed easily with her guitar, her body rocking in time with the beat she knocked out gently on the body. She’d always loved how much emotion this song held. She’d never felt this way about anyone but listening to it made her feel like she had. She’d gone for a quieter song since she hadn’t really had time to warm up her voice but it was hopefully impressive enough for her potential boss.

“I heard he sang a new song

I heard he had a style

And so I came to see him to listen for a while.

And there he was this young boy

A stranger to my eyes”

She launched into the chorus again, her gaze flicking towards the door where she noticed movement. She was amazed that she didn’t miss a note as her eyes landed on the skeleton monster with the impressive hole in his skull. Only one of his eyes was illuminated an intense red color. In his arms was a lovely dark-haired woman with a scar over one of her lilac eyes. They didn’t say anything, simply approached the stage. The woman sat next to Snow and her skeleton sat close next to her as she launched into the next verse.

“I felt all flushed with fever

Embarrassed by the crowd

I felt he found my letters

And read each one out loud

I prayed that he would finish

But he just kept right on”

She’d raised her brow at the growing audience at that second line, noticing Flare’s mouth quirked up at the corner.

“He sang as if he knew me

In all my dark despair

And then he looked right through me

As if I wasn’t there

And he just kept on singing

Singin’ clear and strong

Strummin’ my pain with his fingers

Singin’ my life with his words

Killin’ me softly with his song

Killin’ me softly with his song

Tellin’ my whole life with his words

Killin’ me softly

With his song”

She stopped strumming for a few beats during the vocalization segment of the song to emphasize it but then her fingers resumed their movement over the strings.

“Strummin’ my pain with his fingers

Singin’ my life with his words

Killin’ me softly with his song

Killin’ me softly with his song

Tellin’ my whole life with his words

Killin’ me softly

With his song

He was strummin’ my pain

Yeah, he was singin’ my life

Killin’ me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Tellin’ my whole life with his words

Killin’ me softly

With his song”

She finished, focusing on her audience as she pressed her hand against the strings to stop their vibration. She bowed as they applauded, Snow was the most enthusiastic, grinning from ear to ear at her, making Annisa blush in delight.

“That was beautiful, Annisa!” Snow complimented.

She nodded sheepishly, “Thanks.” She looked at Flare, though to see what he thought, sitting on the edge of the stage.

“I agree, you did very well, dear.” He glanced over at the unknown woman, “I do not have any problem with you singing here but I believe you have a more pressing conversation.” Annisa frowned at him, confused.

Snow cleared her throat, “I sent a quick text. You said you wanted to introduce yourself to the Alpha. This is Rayven Holtz and Axe; the Alpha pair.” She introduced, gesturing towards the two sitting beside her.

Annisa felt her stomach drop, her eyes stretched in shock. She hurriedly put her guitar down, stood, and approached, clapping her hands together and bowing a bit before the two, “Greetings Alphas, my name is Annisa! I am a Komodo dragon shifter!”

Rayven’s brows raised at the younger woman’s claim. She did indeed smell…reptilian but she couldn’t recall ever meeting her particular breed of shifter before.

Axe beat her to the punch though, chuckling, “Relax, kid.” He rumbled, “We won’t bite. Hard.”

“I’m very grateful!” Annisa replied her palms still pressed together but then she paused and looked at them.

Axe was grinning broadly at her and she felt her face grow hot, “Sorry…that was pretty dramatic, huh?”

“We’ll just pretend ya were still in performance mode.” Rayven chuckled.

“Okay. I heard this pack doesn’t discriminate if we’re not a wolf so I was hoping to join this pack. I can hold my own in a fight so if you need an enforcer, I could fill that role…” she offered hopefully.

The two of them glanced at each other then looked at her, “Let’s continue this at the pack house.” Rayven finally said. Annisa felt her stomach jump in excitement and she whipped around to grab her things. By the time she’d turned back, they were standing. She nodded to Flare and Snow and approached again. They were holding hands and as she stopped before them, Axe dropped his free hand heavily on her shoulder, making her jump.

“This might be slightly uncomfortable.” He rumbled apologetically before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the romp.  
> Song: Killing Me Softly - Roberta Flack


End file.
